Sayia-jin Pride
by Neo Sephiroth
Summary: An A\U Fic of two sayia-jins who wish back the planet vegita...origional character's
1. Default Chapter

Sayia-jin Pride

By: NeoSephiroth

Chapter 1: Our story begins...Is Sephiroth a Lover, a Fighter, or Both...

I couldn't believe it, the entire sayia-jin race had been moved to earth. Earth had become the new planet vegita. I was filled with a sense of pride because I was a royal guard to the sayia-jin royalty, and in love with the sayia-jin princess. I had never told her but she was the most important thing to me. Her and I had been through countless battles, from Freezer, to Cooler, to Hildagarn, to the Androids, to Cell and Majin Boo... and yet I hadn't told her the words I had longed to tell her I love you.

I stood on the balcony outside the palace, the breeze blowing through my thick blue hair. I wanted to tell her how I feel. Yet her father despised me for only one reason I was the strongest of his nemesis s son. Vegeta hated my father Kakarotto, he hated me. He hated everyone he almost hated his daughter, the sayia-jin I loved Sakura. I stood there for a moment caught in a thought of how to tell Sakura How I truly felt about her.

Just then, I felt a warmness on my shoulder. I turned to see my father, Kakarotto followed closely by My new grandfather Bardock. Who had been revived when Sakura and I restored Planet Vegita using the dragon balls. We had also switched the planet s positions. He told me that the royal party was going to start. This party was important; it was a celebration, but not just any celebration. This party was to celebrate the revival of a new planet in the Milky Way galaxy, the new improved planet Vegita. 


	2. Sayia-jin Pride

Usual disclaimer applys

Sayia-jin Pride

By: NeoSephiroth

Chapter 2: Preparing for the Party...what is that funky smell? Sephiroth's Bath...Damn I'm late for the party...

By order of the royalty I was supposed to change in regulation guard uniform which made me shiver at the thought. But to get into the party; I had to. From the balcony, it was a quick few steps to my quarters. I stepped into the room, and to my dismay my quarters were actually clean. As I stood in the room, I began to smell a rancid order...to my surprise...It was me. "Oh well." I thought. The stronger you are the stronger you smell, that s what Kakarotto had always told me. 

I ran a hot bath for myself, and thought that the party would just have to start while I was taking my bath. After scrubbing myself vigorously with soap and shampoo, I smelled clean, but I felt odd. Why was I trying so hard to get clean...was it because I knew Sakura was going to be looking her best. No... I just smelled **REALLY** bad. Or at least that was what I was telling myself. Just as I was slipping into a thought there was a knock at my door. "Hold on..." I yelled. I quickly let the water out of the tub, and grabbed a towel. 

After wrapping the towel around my waist, I stepped into the hall to see Sakura looking at her watch. I tried to sneak into my sleeping quarters when I heard a Gasp...I turned around to see Sakura standing no more than 5 feet from me. I swallowed hard knowing the wrong glance could embarrass either one of us.

The dress she was wearing was utterly beautiful. A magnificent blend of sayia-jin and light blue silk. The dress suited her perfectly. The dress hugged her every curve, which I was thoroughly avoiding staring at. Considering that I was only wearing a towel...she might have noticed not only me staring but something else also...The dress had two small slits on either side of her waist. Leaving a small amount of her beautiful rose-colored skin bare. Then I realized I was still...a soggy sayia-jin in a wet, white bath towel. "What are you doing wearing that." She asked me. "I...I...um..." was all I could get out before she reminded me " You re my escort for the party...Remember." "OH SHIT!" I thought...I couldn't believe I had forgotten something that damn important. "Sakura...I'm sorry. I smelled really bad; I didn't want you think of me as a guy with bad hygiene." 

"It's ok, Sephiroth, listen...I'm going to wait in the living room. You re ass better be out there in five or I'm coming back here and kicking it." "I'll be out there in 30 seconds Sakura." Surprisingly I was out there with seconds to spare. I had decided to not follow regulation and put on my favorite outfit...black bodysuit, dark blue jeans, my weighted shirt with an orange pullover shirt with Kakarotto's training symbol on it, neatly covered with a long black trenchcoat that had been weighted to a heavy 100,000 lbs. child's play for a mighty super sayia-jin 4 like me. 


	3. Sayia-jin Pride

Usual disclaimer applys

Sayia-jin Pride

By: NeoSephiroth

Chapter 3: The Party Begins and a Fathers revenge...

We stepped into to a bunch of gaukers and gaspers. The guard on duty among them. The guard looked at me and told me "You can't wear that..." But before he could finish, Sakura had only given him a glance, and he quickly shut his mouth. As we walked past, we could hear what they were whispering: "why is she being escorted by a lowly soldier..." "what manner of clothes are those..." Princess Sakura sat in her throne at the far left of the three thrones. King Vegita sat in the center while Sakura's father sat to the right of his father. Me, I sat where I was told to, having been ordered to be Sakura's personal bodyguard, I followed her orders and King Vegita s only. Which really seemed to piss of Prince Vegeta. 

And I was ordered to sit directly to the left of Sakura's throne, on the floor. She rested her left hand on top of my head. Sakura began to run her fingers through my thick hair admiring how soft it was. I could feel my face turning red as she did this. No one had ever done this before; it was a new and strange feeling. The King came through the main hall door just as we became situated. He approached his throne stopping only for a quick wave to his new grand daughter and her bodyguard. King Vegita sat down and began " Greeting's fellow sayai-jins, we are here to celebrate the coming of age of Princess Sakura since we were dead when it actually happened... (Snickers) and the rebirth of the glorious planet Vegita. The roar of applause and cheers was deafening. Everyone was on their feet, well everyone except Sakura and I. She had known that her father had set this up, she knew what was coming, I could sense she was disturbed, in my mind, my heart, and in my scalp. She was pulling my hair. "SAKURA!, your hurting me." I yelled. She looked over at me and realized what she was doing, and promptly let go.


	4. Sayia-jin Pride

Usual disclaimer applys

Sayia-jin Pride

By: NeoSephiroth

Chapter 4: Sakura's Betrayed by Family...Damn You Vegeta, I want to kill you! But Sakura still loves you!

"What's the matter?" I asked. "Father is going to marry me of to a royal sayai-jin prince, we won't be able to be toget...I mean, I want to marry who I want to and when I'm ready!" The whole room burst into cheers as her suitor steeped forward. This stupid, self righteous ass hole wasn't going to get Sakura from me that easily, at least, not without a damned good fight. I could feel my blood boiling...Vegeta knew from the start that I loved Sakura...and he wanted to ruin my dreams. The audience fell silent when I stood up. "What is the meaning of the intrusion." King Vegita demanded. " I Challenge that sayai-jin to a battle to the death. For the love of Lady Sakura." I explained. I turned to look at Sakura, she had a soft sincere smile on her face and was blushing. She had figured it out, that I had loved her the moment we had met. This battle wasn't just for the rights to be called her "mate" this was my way at getting back at Vegeta for really pissing me off. Since I couldn't strike Vegeta Directly without upsetting Sakura...So I would use this to vent some of my anger to more constructive things. 


	5. Sayia-jin Pride

Usual disclaimer applys

Sayia-jin Pride

By: NeoSephiroth

Chapter 5: My Battle for Sakura's Love and the destruction of my competition...

"I gladly agree. you lowly worm, my power level is nearly 100,000." the suitor exclaimed. "HA,HA,HA,HA...someone give the boy a scouter let him see the power level of a true sayai-jin." I yelled. a guard handed him a scouter...as he placed it over his eye I pushed my power level as low as possible. "I should be the one laughing your power level is a measly 30'000." the suitor began laughing his ass off. 

I began to walk towards the suitor knowing that my power level was 200 times that of his. He took his first and last swing, I made him look good for 5 seconds. Sakura, worried that I hadn't pushed my power level up fast enough, ran to check on me. The suitor grabbed her arm seeming to overpower her even though I knew that she out matched him strength, speed, and beauty. He exclaimed" And now a kiss for the victor..." as his lips came close to hers I could feel my blood boiling my power level was going up on its own. 

He looked at the window of the scouter falling short of her lips." how...how can this be his power level is over 1 million..." Just as he had finished his sentence the scouter exploded. He released Princess Sakura and grasped his face where the scouter once was and only a burn mark remained...that s when I struck. My hair had turned form a dark blue to gold, one punch shattered his beauty, one shattered his dreams, and the last destroyed him. My fist exploded through his back. Blood sprayed from his mouth...he slowly lifted his head and told me that I would die for this injustice...I told his so are you and vaporized his dying body with one strong ki blast. All the members of the court were shocked that Sakura's guard was not only a murderer but a super sayai-jin.


	6. Sayia-jin Pride

Usual disclaimer applys

Sayia-jin Pride

By: NeoSephiroth

Chapter 6: The Aftermath of the Battle and the cruel realization...

The suitors blood was warm to the touch, I could feel my tension going away. I calmed down enough to revert back to my dark-blue haired self. What had I done...I had just killed a man...a man that had just tried to kiss the love of my life. King Vegita walked down from the throne, and walked over to me. "Well that was a very short battle. I knew he wouldn't stand a chance in hell against you But would my good for nothing son listen to me...nooo... plus I just didn't like the guy to much anyway. So by my decree it's not a crime, I'll just say he was planing to overthrow me. So excellent work. " I was puzzled, he was proud that I had killed him. I began to wipe the blood from my hand. His blood had already pooled onto the ground, even though his body had only moments to bleed. Then as I stood there wiping the blood from my hand I realized what I had truly done...I had killed some competition... and the scary thing is I enjoyed it...A lot.


	7. Sayia-jin Pride

Usual disclaimer applys

Sayia-jin Pride

By: NeoSephiroth

Chapter 7: The Party insues And the Final Dance...Why am I scared to be close to her...

After the suitors death and a good mopping of the dance floor, I began to enjoy the party. Sakura and I talked most of the night away. Oh, how I had grown to love her, and that she loved me too, and how seeing him closing in on her sweet, luscious, beautiful red lips, pushed me to the breaking point. But she understood what I was telling her, which was a relief. At the close of the night, Sakura had to pick a dancing partner for the final song of the night. At first she asked me to dance, I declined mainly because I was afraid I would step on one of her feet. Then she ordered me to dance with her, Than I said yes. We began walking to the dance floor. I was reluctant to proceed at first...but a glance from Sakura was enough to speed me up. 

We began to dance... It was a slow process but with Sakura as my dance partner, I dare not misstep, or I would feel her wrath, which I particularly didn't want at that moment. as my hand grazed the small opening on the dress. The feel of her silken skin put me in a state of harmony. As the song came to its half way point...Sakura eased up. She laid her head upon my chest. This act surprised me at first but soon I got use to it. I gave a quick glance to Mr. High and Mighty Prince Vegeta...who was throughly displeased with the act of affection she had just given to her bodyguard. 

The veins in his head where pulsating...even from the dance floor the vein was easily noticed. I glanced from side to side quickly stuck my tongue out at Vegeta and returned to dancing. I could see that he was not a happy camper. His own father was laughing at him. Then Sakura leaned toward my ear and whispered a statement that I felt I would never hear..."I feel so safe in your arms." As she told me that, the song ended and a huge fireworks display through the upper skylight could be seen even from the dance floor so far below. Then I asked a question that I expected A no from But got a very unusually odd answer. "Sakura...Would you like to go back to my quarters for a drink and we can also talk some more?" Then before I could tell her I was kidding...she answered...Yes.


	8. Sayia-jin Pride

Usual disclaimer applys

Sayia-jin Pride

By: NeoSephiroth

Chapter 8: Feelings revealed...where will Sakura sleep tonight?! In Her quarters or...His!?!

As we walked down the small hallway to my quarters...I had a strange feeling that this was going well. Which really didn't sit well. I unlocked the door to my quarters, and we stepped into the warm living area. I walked to the chilled food container, opened it, and asked Sakura what she would like to drink. As I sat there waiting I glanced to what was in there. O.J, Milk, Soda, and Beer. I instantly figured that I wasn't going to drink the Beer, I wasn't much into Alchol. But then Sakura replied that she wanted the Beer...I was shocked but not to much. I pulled out a Beer for Sakura and a Grape Soda for me. 

She was sitting on the couch leaning back, letting her long & beautiful hair hang off the back. As I approached I bit my finger, I just couldn't believe that the woman I loved was sitting in my living quarters. I handed her the drink and she replied "With all the excitement tonight I could use a drink maybe it will help me sleep later..." she trailed off taking notice that I was sitting in my arm chair leaning forward, head down. She then proceeded to ask what was the matter. She already knew my answer, every guy asked that question always answers the same. My reply...Nothing. She got up from the couch set down the half drank beverage and walked over. She leaned down, touched my chin with one finger and gently lifted my head up. 

"Something is obviously the matter if you love me, you can tell me anything..." she trailed off again; and began to gaze into my emerald green eyes. My glance drifted to the opening on her dress. And thought that dress showed off entirely to much of her...My glance quickly drifted to the eyes that I longed to gaze into. 

I stood up, and embraced her..." This is the only thing that I wanted to tell you. I wanted you to know that I truly love you. I've worshiped everything you've ever touched, your the one thing keeping me truly alive. When I'm around you Sakura...I can defeat any opponent. I..." She placed her fingers upon my lips to silence me... she leaned upward and we kissed. The warm touch of her lips soothed my raging heart...I knew for once I was the one who felt safe.

I carried her to my sleeping quarters and laid her down upon the simple sheets covering it. I kissed her once more on the lips and told her " If you want to stay here tonight, I will gladly sleep on the couch..." I pulled the covers over her as she drifted to sleep knowing that it was my responsibility to protect her. I sat down on the floor and began to meditate. At 3:00 AM Sakura slid over lightly tapped me on the shoulder and said..." Sephiroth...come up here please I'm getting cold and I usually have a teddy bear to snuggle with..." Before she could finish I had removed the heavy coat, my shirt and my shoes. crawled into the covers and embraced Sakura..." Thank you Seph..." She had quickly fallen asleep again. I kissed her upon the forehead and whispered " I love you...Sakura" And we stayed in that embrace till the next morning.


	9. Sayia-jin Pride

Usual disclaimer applys

Sayia-jin Pride

By: NeoSephiroth

Chapter 9: The next morning...A father searching for his missing girl...Oh no! She s still asleep In Sephiroth's Bed!

I awoke the next morning to find Sakura still in my arms. As I laid there I leaned in ever so quietly and smelled her hair. The sweet smell of perfume was around it. I gave her a slow but steady hug, and slowly rolled her over to her side. I quietly got my shirt and shoes on and decided to go get her an outfit from her quarters. I quietly walked out of my quarters and glanced around the palace. There wasn't to much activity, Kakarotto and my brother Gohan were in the courtyard quietly lifting weights at least until everyone was up. Than they could be as loud as they wanted. 

I snuck into Sakura's quarters to get some clothes for her. I walked into her sleeping quarters looked at the dresser then glanced at the bed. " There's no teddy bear...Oh well." I opened the bottom drawer, to find her pants to wear. Then I slowly opened the second drawer, it was nothing more than her shirt drawer. That's when I realized what else I had to get for her..."Damn it...I just had to be the one who likes chivalry didn't I?" I closed my eyes and opened the top drawer, I reached in with increasingly slowing speed. My hand brushed against something soft and velvet-like. I began to feel faint...then I decided just to open my eyes, grab what I needed take it to Sakura and go bleed to death in the courtyard. I opened my eyes to see an ocean of dark colored negligee. I could quickly feel the warm fluid flowing from my nose. I quickly grabbed what I needed and ran back to my quarters set the clothes on the bed where I was laying and ran outside to bleed. 

After about 15 or so minutes of bleeding I came to my thoughts and returned to my quarters to her Sakura stirring from her slumber. As she laid there I couldn't help but admire how beautiful she was when she slept. I quickly ran into the kitchen and began to cook breakfast. Sakura came into the kitchen following both her nose and her stomach. Which I would have done in her place. She glanced at me, smiled and walked over to me. She leaned upward and kissed me on the cheek. "Cooking breakfast are we?" She said. I gazed into her eyes and gave her a hug as I had done the night earlier. I was about to begin to tell her more before she had stopped me, but I glance at the bacon and quickly turned my attention to the food. 

"I got you some clean clothes Sakura, You can take a bath while I make breakfast." I told her. "How sweet your making breakfast for me?" she asked. "Yep, all by myself so you go ahead." as I waved her out of the kitchen. I could the water begin to Run in the bathroom. Just as I was about to finish cooking there was a knock at my chamber door (quote Sakura...Nevermore! :P ) I ran to the door and opened it, to find that bastard Vegeta standing there. "WHERE IS SAKURA...TELL ME YOU PIECE OF SHIT OR SO HELP ME I'LL..." Just then Sakura emerged from the bathroom wearing nothing more than a towel that covered everything that would cause me to bleed to death from. "What do you want Father?" Sakura asked in a very cross tone. "YOUR SLEEPING WITH THIS SON OF A..." Just then Sakura stopped him from finishing his line by slapping Vegeta across his face. The place where Sakura's hand had struck was a very bright pink. 

"You little BITCH! HOW DARE YOU STRIKE YOUR FATHER..." Just then my blood boiled once again. I became a super sayai-jin and had no plans to power down. " How DARE you say that about not only the girl I love, but your own daughter. I challenge you to a battle." Before I could say anything Vegeta Screamed " RIGHT HERE! RIGHT NOW!" and grabbed my shirt and dragged me into the Courtyard, to begin the ultimate battle for Sakura's Respect and Love. That's when I realized...I wasn't going to be able to use my full potential...Because Sakura would be in the front row. 

Chapter 10: A Father's rageful cries…Vegeta's Battle of the heart…Who will Sakura cheer on: her Father…or her Fiancée

I could feel Vegeta's ki rising he WAS angry, but so was I. I had never heard such obscenities muttered at Sakura before. I thoroughly wanted to crush him in battle, and damage the one thing he held dearest to him…his pride. Since Sakura was watching I wasn't going to be able to push myself to my limit like I wanted to so badly. Vegeta had pushed himself to Super Sayia-jin 3 his golden long hair almost touching the ground, but I could sense he wasn't through yet. He was pushing himself to Super sayia-jin 4. First he became the Great Ape; I had to admire how cool he looked as the golden Ozaru. Even though how thoroughly I wanted to hurt him. He then confined his power into his minute little body. I pushed to SSJ2 hoping that this would be enough to survive any of his attacks…barely. But SSJ2 wasn't going to be enough to dent his defenses. 

My father and brothers landed and sat next to Sakura…they must have sensed the Vegeta ki and my own. I glanced over to my father and brothers to see Goten was preparing to hit on Sakura…that little shit must have thought that I wasn't going to survive. "Goten if you even **THINK **of hitting on Sakura…I'll have to open a **DRUM **of whoop ass all over you!" I yelled. Vegeta added, "That goes double for me you little shit." It was amazing…Vegeta and I actually agreed on something for the first time…but I wasn't about to point that out to him. I knew this wasn't going to be my final battle; I wouldn't give up Sakura till my final breath had been drawn. 

A large cloud began to pass overhead making it look as though a great evil shadow was approaching me…and to my surprise it was. Vegeta was flying at me full speed fist out stretched and planted his fist directly into my stomach. I coughed up a large pool of blood, which came landed squarely on Vegeta's arm. "You're going to pay for my cleaning bill, but I'll just take it out of your hide!" He then used his knee to knock my head upward, after I had hunched over from his first assault. He began to hammer his fists into my chest with deadly precision, his flurry of punches were finished by a ki blast to the same spot sending me back several hundred feet into the wall directly behind me.

As I pulled my damaged body from the wall I glanced at my spectators to see Sakura was crying, thinking that I was hurt badly. Goku pointed at me and Sakura looked up and yelled "HIT HIM BACK, BAKA!!" I was puzzled for a moment, she wanted me to fight back, she wanted me to hurt her father…I was fine with that, I was happy to oblige with her. Vegeta began to laugh at me thinking I was going to give up any second. "You want a fight you got one, this battle is not is not over yet." Just as I began to power up, my niece Pan landed. She was smiling until Sakura began to tell her how my battle was going. Pan looked up at me tears welling up in her eyes and yelled, " Come on damn it, FIGHT! Don't just sit there." Than my brother Goten added in "Don't let your guard down!" Gohan also added " You can do it Sephiroth-San!" As I stood there I realized that these people actually cared about me, my family was actually growing to love me. They had shunned me that's why I left home when I was only 5 years old. My mother Chi-Chi always loved me, but when Gohan was born they started paying attention to him and less to me. I thought they didn't love me any more.

Vegeta went on the offensive once again, but this time I was ready for him. Flying between his legs I hooked his legs on the way and yanked them out from under him. He fell flat on his face he got up slowly giving me the time to power up to SSJ3. Vegeta sprang up just as I finished powering up, he came after me again but now that I was SSJ3 I hoped that I could stand a better chance against him. One good damaging blow to his chest sent him sliding back 200 ft and left the courtyard scared by his stop. I quickly used those few seconds to begin powering up the Kamehameha. Hoping this would hurt him even a little.

Chapter 11: Sakura's Sacrifice…pushing Sephiroth to his limit…Vegeta's painful discovery


	10. Sayia-jin Pride

Usual disclaimer applys

Sayia-jin Pride

By: NeoSephiroth

Chapter 10: A Father's rageful cries…Vegeta's Battle of the heart…Who will Sakura cheer on: her Father…or her Fiancée

I could feel Vegeta's ki rising he WAS angry, but so was I. I had never heard such obscenities muttered at Sakura before. I thoroughly wanted to crush him in battle, and damage the one thing he held dearest to him…his pride. Since Sakura was watching I wasn't going to be able to push myself to my limit like I wanted to so badly. Vegeta had pushed himself to Super Sayia-jin 3 his golden long hair almost touching the ground, but I could sense he wasn't through yet. He was pushing himself to Super sayia-jin 4. First he became the Great Ape; I had to admire how cool he looked as the golden Ozaru. Even though how thoroughly I wanted to hurt him. He then confined his power into his minute little body. I pushed to SSJ2 hoping that this would be enough to survive any of his attacks…barely. But SSJ2 wasn't going to be enough to dent his defenses. 

My father and brothers landed and sat next to Sakura…they must have sensed the Vegeta ki and my own. I glanced over to my father and brothers to see Goten was preparing to hit on Sakura…that little shit must have thought that I wasn't going to survive. "Goten if you even **THINK **of hitting on Sakura…I'll have to open a **DRUM **of whoop ass all over you!" I yelled. Vegeta added, "That goes double for me you little shit." It was amazing…Vegeta and I actually agreed on something for the first time…but I wasn't about to point that out to him. I knew this wasn't going to be my final battle; I wouldn't give up Sakura till my final breath had been drawn. 

A large cloud began to pass overhead making it look as though a great evil shadow was approaching me…and to my surprise it was. Vegeta was flying at me full speed fist out stretched and planted his fist directly into my stomach. I coughed up a large pool of blood, which came landed squarely on Vegeta's arm. "You're going to pay for my cleaning bill, but I'll just take it out of your hide!" He then used his knee to knock my head upward, after I had hunched over from his first assault. He began to hammer his fists into my chest with deadly precision, his flurry of punches were finished by a ki blast to the same spot sending me back several hundred feet into the wall directly behind me.

As I pulled my damaged body from the wall I glanced at my spectators to see Sakura was crying, thinking that I was hurt badly. Goku pointed at me and Sakura looked up and yelled "HIT HIM BACK, BAKA!!" I was puzzled for a moment, she wanted me to fight back, she wanted me to hurt her father…I was fine with that, I was happy to oblige with her. Vegeta began to laugh at me thinking I was going to give up any second. "You want a fight you got one, this battle is not is not over yet." Just as I began to power up, my niece Pan landed. She was smiling until Sakura began to tell her how my battle was going. Pan looked up at me tears welling up in her eyes and yelled, " Come on damn it, FIGHT! Don't just sit there." Than my brother Goten added in "Don't let your guard down!" Gohan also added " You can do it Sephiroth-San!" As I stood there I realized that these people actually cared about me, my family was actually growing to love me. They had shunned me that's why I left home when I was only 5 years old. My mother Chi-Chi always loved me, but when Gohan was born they started paying attention to him and less to me. I thought they didn't love me any more.

Vegeta went on the offensive once again, but this time I was ready for him. Flying between his legs I hooked his legs on the way and yanked them out from under him. He fell flat on his face he got up slowly giving me the time to power up to SSJ3. Vegeta sprang up just as I finished powering up, he came after me again but now that I was SSJ3 I hoped that I could stand a better chance against him. One good damaging blow to his chest sent him sliding back 200 ft and left the courtyard scared by his stop. I quickly used those few seconds to begin powering up the Kamehameha. Hoping this would hurt him even a little.

Chapter 11: Sakura's Sacrifice…pushing Sephiroth to his limit…Vegeta's painful discovery


End file.
